The Claiming of the Priestess of Thunder
by the5thhokage
Summary: The Queen learns a valuable lesson from her King.


Hey,

Highschool DXD inspired yuri fanfic (lemon alert) Souna x Akeno & Rias x Akeno. So this is my first attempt writing fanfic. Apologies if it's not the best, I'm going to be honest it was a struggle to finish, I kind of lost inspiration somewhere along the way so I apologise in advance if it reads slightly disjointedly. I just felt I'd give it a go because I really liked this pairing and couldn't find any good fanfic out there with this particular couple. This is also version 2.0, hopefully the last - I'm still getting used to the publishing features of this site, so I've just had to make some structural edits.

Enjoy,

Stela x

* * *

"Fuck."

Eyes, blue as the Aegean Sea, sparking with a rage barely held in check, slid shut slowly. An instant passed. Another. A deep intake of breath. Exhale. Long lashes lifted, the violence from the previous moment hidden once again within the depths of cerulean. A whisper of a breeze over skin sheened in sweat, and eyes widened in comprehension of her surroundings.

"Baka…" she sighed, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards in a wry grin. An entire wall had vanished without a trace, such had been the strength of her fury. Ruin Princess indeed. She folded her arms beneath ample breasts, brow creasing in consternation. It irked her to come to the realization that something had bothered her so much as to cause her composure to slip to the point she had destroyed a wall in a childish tantrum. She sighed again. This wouldn't do, she would deal with the damages first, and then, then she would deal with her little, problem.

* * *

"Oh! God yes!" Eyes of violet widened with a sharp intake of breath, glazing over as her back bowed, body tightening until the tension snapped, pushing her over the edge into wicked oblivion. "Sona!" her voice cracked with pleasure, shockwaves radiating from her core, throbbing in demand.

"Mmm?" a voice thick with arousal vibrated against her and she gasped again, her body pulsating in an almost painful response. She felt a chuckle resonate from somewhere between her legs at her body's eager reaction and she sunk her teeth into her lip to stifle a moan. The little vixen definitely did not need any encouragement. "Enough." It was half hearted. They both knew she wouldn't resist for long if it came down to it. However, it seemed Sona was in a compliant mood today, as she winked up at her from the vee of her legs, cheek resting against the silky skin of her inner thigh, eyes a deeper shade of violet than her own, twinkling with mischief, before she lifted herself up onto her hands and moved up to lay beside her, fingers tracing over the curve of her breast absently, eyes darkening in appreciation of the soft, feminine form laying naked and flushed in her bed. A chuckle slipped out of her as she brushed her thumb over a rosy nipple, feeling it pebble at her touch, eliciting a soft gasp from the ebony haired beauty laying in her bed.

"Ouch! Akeno?!" Sona flinched, as a tiny jolt of electricity crackled through the air. She shook her hand in an attempt to disperse the unpleasant feeling left behind and turned to glare down at the woman beneath her.

"Don't be a child, it was barely a spark." The raven haired woman grinned up at her unapologetically. "I told you ENOUGH, anyway." Her smile grew, and she sat up, catching her lover's chin between long delicate fingertips and drew her close, lips brushing lightly. "I have to go, call me?" she pulled back, smiling still and turned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed before standing. Skin fair as porcelain, glistened from the intensity of their loving, and Souna let out a breath, in awe of the beauty presented to her, a slim fingertip reaching out to stroke down the line of her back. She sat up, pressing a gentle kiss to the woman's shoulder blade before laying back down, lavender gaze roaming appreciatively.

"Of course I'll call."

* * *

"Akeno-san!"

She turned to see a slim, brown haired youth running full pelt towards her across the courtyard. She couldn't help but grin, his vivacious nature inspiring an indulgent side she never knew she had until she'd met this boy. Issei. He brought out the best in her, he brought out the best in everyone. Whatever it was, there was something in him that allowed him to unlock the potential hidden away inside everyone's hearts, revealed to them their own true strengths they never could have imagined without him. He was perverted, and he was clumsy, and awkward, but he was their Issei and they loved him. She paused, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"What is it?" One perfectly manicured brow arched in question.

"Please-" the spiky haired boy bent over, panting, trying to catch his breath. He tried again, "Please, Akeno-san, you must come quickly, President is in trouble!" She frowned, she'd felt a spike of dissonance earlier when she'd been in bed with Souna, but hadn't recognized it as her President's distress. Goddammit. The Occult Research Club was just on the other side of the school grounds, she didn't intend to take the time to run there so instead she took the hand of the boy in front of her, a tell-tale circle of crimson appearing beneath them.

"Lets go." And they vanished.

* * *

"Rias?" they'd materialized inside the main lounge in the Occult Research Club, and as usual it was dimly lit, and she blinked several times as her eyes adjusted. "Rias?" tone slightly more urgent this time. She'd know if something terrible had happened to the President, right? She shook her head, regaining her focus. Right now, she just needed to find the President, who just so happened to also be her best friend.

"Buchou!" The male youth beside her took off at a run, heading towards the Presidents office. "Buchou!"

"Ara ara…" The Priestess of Thunder followed him down the hall, tense, anticipating the worst. Whatever that might be…

"Buchou!" he burst through the door, the raven haired Queen close behind him.

This was unexpected, well, she hadn't known what to expect if she were honest with herself. However, she did know she hadn't expected to be greeted by her crimson headed King seated calmly at her desk, the absolute picture of elegant composure, arms folded beneath her prodigious chest as was her habit. She took a moment to observe the surrounding environment, ensuring they were in no immediate danger, before turning to her president who still hadn't spoken a word. Her brow arched in question as she took in the absence of the front wall, the room lit up in a blaze of sunlight, absentmindedly noting how it made the President's hair seem as if it were on fire, a crimson wave cascading down her back. Her eyes flickered downwards and she tensed as her gaze was met by eyes of blue ice, piercing and unreadable. She suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed and fought the urge to look away, straightening her spine and allowing the corner of her mouth to lift in a light smirk, her brow arching further.

"Buchou?" as usual, the young man had missed the emotionally charged moment and had unwittingly broken the tension that had been crackling through the air only seconds ago. The President's gaze softened as she turned to look upon her loyal servant and she smiled, easing the look of concern knitting his brow.

"Thank you, Issei. Do you mind?" She nodded at him in thanks, inclining her head in the direction of the door, eyes twinkling as she winked.

"Hai!" His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as the brunette turned to leave the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The President turned in her chair, slowly revolving so her back was to the inky haired young woman in the doorway, gazing out across the school grounds. The silence was thick and the young Queen wondered if she had done something wrong somehow.

 _"Ara ara"_

"So, Akeno. Tell me how is Sona?" a voice soft as velvet. The young Queen's senses immediately went on high alert. She hadn't been expecting those words, and she felt flustered, not knowing how to answer.

"Sona?" She decided to feign ignorance.

"I hear you're spending a considerable amount of time with the student council these days. Sona never mentioned any projects they needed assistance with, so I was curious, what could possibly be happening over there that requires so much of my precious Queen's time, I wonder?" The buxom beauty turned slowly to face Akeno, leaning back, legs crossed, arms folded once again, brow raised.

 _"Ara ara"_

Akeno resisted the urge to sigh. There was no use in lying now, knowing Rias, she must have been aware of her 'relationship' with the Student Council's president since it first began. She straightened her spine, inhaling, and looked up, meeting the the gaze of the red haired woman in front of her unflinchingly.

"Are you jealous, Rias?" she tilted her head, a tiny smile tugging the corner of her mouth upwards. It took all of her strength not to flinch when her President's eyes sparked, the atmosphere in the room becoming heavy and cloying. She swallowed, as the air around Rias began to glow, her aura becoming palpable.

"Did you say something?" Her voice dangerously calm. The young King stood, the power pulsating, surrounding her like a cloak. "You forget yourself, Akeno." She strode around the desk, advancing on her Queen slowly, arms still folded in a false air of nonchalance. She noted the way the brunette in front of her held her gaze, refusing to give ground, even with her display of power, and smiled inwardly, she had chosen her servants well.

 _"Fuck…"_ Akeno was doing her best not to flee the room. Honestly, she was afraid of the implications of incurring her Kings wrath. She felt her brow sweat, and her instincts finally got the better of her as she swallowed, taking a single step back. That was a mistake. "B-Buchou!" she reverted back to formalities as she suddenly found herself backed up against the door, eyes of sapphire blazing at her, warm curves pressed against her.

"I think, its time I reminded you who you belong to, Akeno."

Breath in her ear, followed by a warm, wet tongue. "R-Rias?" a breathless gasp, as she felt her clothes dissipate. "That's c-cheating!" Dammit, why couldn't she catch her breath? Her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending oversensitive. She was in full on melt down, her core slick and throbbing. She stifled a moan as she felt warm fingers cup her breast, thumb stroking lightly over a rosy nipple.

The fiery redhead grinned to herself at the responsiveness of her raven haired Queen's body. Wanton little thing. She growled a little, nipping a delicate earlobe, eliciting a moan from the naked woman in front of her. She fully intended to teach her a lesson she wouldn't be forgetting in the near future, and she leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're mine Akeno, and mine alone. I won't share you with anyone, don't forget that."

"RIAS!" Akeno cried out, eyes dark with lust widened in shock, as she found one of her legs lifted over her President's hip, and two long fingers pressing deeply inside her. She inhaled once, and found her moan swallowed by Rias' mouth on her own, tongue sliding in boldly. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, overwhelmed by sensation. She pulled back, crying out again as she felt Rias curve her fingers inside her, hitting all of her sweet spots as they plunged in and out of her tight wetness. Her head fell back, as she moaned, exposing the delicate line of her throat.

Well, well. She hadn't expected her to be quite that wet, at least without much stimulation beforehand. Not that Rias was complaining however. She leaned forward tongue tracing a line up the column of Akeno's throat, inhaling her scent. "You're wet." She teased, fingers curling upwards. "You want this don't you?" she added a third finger slowly, enjoying the feel of the brunette stretching slightly to accommodate her.

"B-Buchou!" The Priestess of Thunder squirmed, "Please!" she was panting openly now, her body willing and pliant. She gasped as she found herself pressed even more intimately into the door, Rias' mouth on hers once again, raw and hungry, demanding everything. Akeno whimpered, her hips twitching as the result of a particularly rough thrust.

"Mmm, who do you belong to, Akeno?" Rias whispered, panting as she fucked the younger woman.

"Y-You…" the Queen mumbled, ducking her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Rias stilled her fingers, teasing a response out of the woman in her arms.

"You, Rias! I belong to you!" The brunette whined, hips rolling in a request for more.

"Mmm, good girl. Come for me." She murmered, before adjusting the angle of her hand and sliding her fingers as deeply into Akeno's body as they could go, thrusting them firmly and with a strong rhythm. Akeno made a noise of rapture and came, her whole body shuddering violently against Rias', the muscles of her inner walls contracting and spasming, and sucking her President's fingers even deeper into her body. It lasted ... and lasted ... and finally, the young Queen slumped against Rias' shoulder and stomach.

Rias grinned smugly, untangling herself slowly from the woman in front of her and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Akeno's breasts were heaving, skin glistening, her cheeks flushed, lips kiss swollen. The dark haired girl looked up shyly, ducking her head again when she met Rias' gaze, cheeks flushing further. Rias lifted her chin gently with a finger and leaned down, kissing her gently, tongue lingering just long enough to elicit another moan from the girl. Stepping back, she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Damn, I should have done that a long time ago…"

* * *

Akeno met her gaze, brow lifting slightly. "Yes, well. You snooze you lose." She teased, stepping out of Rias' reach hurriedly as she noted the way the fiery red heads eyes darkened purposefully again. "Oh no you don't. Not now anyway, look at this," her hand sweeping downwards, indicating her state of undress, "And look at that! The entire campus could have seen us!" she waved animatedly at the space where the wall should have been. Speaking of which, "Wait… that's not because of me, is it?" Her eyes widened incredulously as she noted the way her friend's cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

Rias growled, glaring at her Queen, and strode forward, catching her hand before she could distance herself further. "Shaddup, I'm not done with you yet. We're continuing this at my place." The floor beneath them glowing a neon red.

"R-Rias! Wait!"

 _"Ara ara"_

End.


End file.
